A positive electrode and a negative electrode of a lithium-ion battery or the like are manufactured as follows: an application part in which a positive electrode mixture and a negative electrode mixture are applied onto metal foil surfaces of a positive collector and a negative collector, respectively, and a non-application part are formed, followed by drying, and each of the resultant positive and negative collectors is cut into blocks each having a predetermined size.
In parallel with the cutting process of the positive and negative electrodes, positive- and negative-electrode lead tabs for establishing electrical conduction with respective the positive and negative collectors are cut from the non-application parts of the respective positive and negative collectors (see, for example, Patent Document 1).